Dance, my souless rose
by neige blanc-sec
Summary: She is lose, she almost had given up upon her life. The only reason she still breathing is her little boy. Could she be able the break the curse? Rating might change in the future.


" The thought of love could be scary sometimes. Giving someone a free pass to your fragile heart; the power to build you up as well as to destroy you. Love was both an amazing and dangerous thing."

My eyes sore, i think i cried until sleep. My head hurts too!

Click!

"Young master, please.."

"But I.. Want mommy!" the small voice whining at the entrance. Rukia smiled, raised her hand to call her precious son.

"Come here love." Suddenly the boy beamed and run towards her mother. small boy with white hair, and those brilliant turquoise eyes, the smile never fade from his face. At the moment Rukia embrace him tightly, as he is her oxygen to keep breathing in this world.

 _how can i accepted that your gone, Toushiro. He looks exactly like you, i miss you dearly._

Her tears slip, those turquoise gems look up her,

"Mommy miss daddy again?" Innocently wiping her tears away. The faint of sobs also hearing from the side of the room. The maids and the nanny couldn't help but touched for the scene.

"I do dear, so much." Her voice faintly hear by anyone in the room. She smile and kiss on top of his head.

"So, aren't you late for your school love?" and the all the maid and nanny startle and rush to bow.

"I'm deeply apologize, My lady. We've been trying to prepare young master for his school.. bu..t, we end up chasing him around." Rukia look at the joyous kid in front of her, chuckle she pinching his nose bridge in playful manner.

"It's okay, he'll go with me." All of them bow at once and hurried exit the room.

As the figure walked down the grand stairs, all the servant bow, not dare to look at their master. Step in all white attire, her regal appearance could make a dog bow down. She's indeed the most powerful lady and cold when she slipped infamous Zaraki clan mask, the most fearsome samurai clan who protect Ka'an country from assassin.

"Good morning My Lady..." paused, "Stunning as always". Her personal butler, bowing and smile.

"Abarai, where's grandfather? i.."

"Renji-san! how do i look?" Toushiro scream.

"Look at my school uniform! it's got bumble bee button!" he continue.

His running towards Renji and show his perfect row of white small teeth. Rukia grace a smile in split second then return to her expressionless again.

" My Lady, Master Kenpanchi just returned from early meeting with Ukitake clan..."

"You mean hang out?" Rukia cut in.

"It's okay, prepare him warm milk and ginger-honey as soon he awake." The servant bow as Rukia walked out the mansion and the car vrommed off.

~9 years ago~

 _"Hey..." Toushiro whispered in her left ears from behind. Rukia jolted, with sudden act and jumped._

 _"Shiro! Stop giving me heart attack! I might die because of you!" She yelled, annoying with his sudden outburst. Toushiro chuckled and kiss her forehead. Rukia blush, her cheeks warm with both his hand._

 _"But, I will die without you here..." He continue, and bring her head to his chest. It's cold, and his heart a hummed melodious in her heart. Rukia smile happily, her world feel complete, she doesn't need anything else. She only want her husband and their soon to be born child close to her, in her own place._

 _"I just want you to be happy Rukia, no matter what will happen in the future, I love you and our child dearly" Toushiro continue and she nodded, hugging him tighter._

 _"Promise?" He asked again._

 _"Hmmmm..." Rukia reply while closing her eyes. Why he always need to remind me to be happy, I have everything already. She mumbling to herself._

 _"I hope you do Rukia, I always hope for your future fill with happiness... Even without me." He thought while swiping her long hair._

 _ **Flashback ;**_

 _Toushiro Zaraki, formerly known as The White Dragon from Hitsugaya clan, adopted by her grandfather Kenpachi Zaraki as his family blood-line massacred into blood war when he was 8 years old. His father put him in the wooden box and buried him on the ground, hide him from enemy clan._

 _"Toushiro, i'm sorry. We love you so much, please live happily and be strong okay. Don't worry someone will find you." His father closed the lids and buried the box. He scared with sudden darkness, and the he found the necklace on his neck glowed._

 _"Father... I'm scared." He sobbed, his glow in the dark watch lit up. He sat there in the cornered and he can faintly hear those screaming, and sword clashing. He buried his face and sleeve and cried to sleep._

 **Crack, crack!**

 _He's awake! check his watch. It's been 5 hours! His sweat start forming in his forehead, scared nobody will look for him._

 **Crack, crack!**

 _"What's the sound?" Toushiro start panicking, how if the enemy found him?! His hand trembled. Slowly little by little he could feel the box lid getting lighter._

 _"Master, we found him." He can hear the voice! His heart beating fast as the lid box starting to give him eyesore._

 _"Heh! Bring him out!" A loud and deep voice startled him. He scared and suddenly he been overshadowed by a big and tall man with patch in his right eyes and wide wicked grin._

 _"Pretty boy huh?" He mocked him, Toushiro fist tighten, he feel so weak but he kept his foot on the ground._

 _"Che... He asked me to find his boy and i found him, what should i do now" The men sighed and walk away._

 _"Master! What are we gonna do with him?" A certain red hair guy running towards the men._

 _"Do what you like." Then the men brushed off into the awaiting car. Renji on the hand fall back to the young boy who already outside the box, looking weak and can faint any minutes now._

 _"Bring him to the Zaraki Mansion infirmary.", "Leave him to me for a while" He continue._

 _It's been a week, suddenly he opened his eyes. His vision blurred, took him 1 minutes to adjust every surrounding him. The wall is greyish but have floral pattern on it, the sound of heartbeat monitor beeping steadily. Suddenly he felt a tingly pain in his left hand; IV drip_? He blinked.


End file.
